1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics case for storing cosmetics such as liquid lipstick and/or foundation and forced discharging the cosmetics as it needs, more particularly, a cosmetics case comprising a cylindrical case body which can rotate in normal/reverse directions, and a piston screw-coupled to a screw rod and capable of moving up/down depending on the rotational directions of the case body, a reversing ball pressed by movement of the piston to open/close an inner hole formed on top end of the screw rod, whereby liquid cosmetics in the case can freely discharge and/or be interrupted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cosmetics are generally divided into solid state products and liquid state products mixed with any solution. In recent years, a lot of cosmetics such as lipstick or foundation have been manufactured in liquid state for convenience of consumers. It has been proposed various structures of cosmetics cases including, for example, a typical pencil type case in which the cosmetics is filled and, by rotating any one part of the case, is discharged into an upper cosmetic brush part of the case for make-up use.
An example of such conventional cosmetics cases which is shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7 will be described in more detail below.
The cosmetics case generally comprises a case body 1 to receive liquid cosmetics, a cosmetic brush 2 for make-up use wetted by the liquid cosmetics discharged and a cap 3 to protect the cosmetic brush 2.
Within the case body 1, there are a rod 4 having a piston 3 to push out the liquid cosmetics toward the brush 2; a movable body 5 consisted of a nut member 5a screw-coupled to the rod 4 and fixed to wall of the case body 1 to assist movement (going up) of the rod 4 and a single-directional rotating guide member 5b turning on the nut member 5a in only one direction; and a rod moving cap 6 to rotate said rod 4.
However, the cosmetics case with such structure mentioned above has originally the piston 3 fitted to hook-coupling part 4a formed at front end of the rod 4 and connected to the same, which causes excessive movement and easy release of the piston 3 out of the rod 4 even by a little impact. Furthermore, since the spring 7 inserted to rear end of the rod and for applying repulsion force to the single-directional rotating guide member 5b is directly supported by the rod moving cap 6 at one end of the spring, the cosmetics case has drawbacks to cause interference between one end of the spring 7 and the rod moving cap 6 when turning the rod moving cap 6 round thus prohibiting smooth rotation of the cap 6, and to generate noise during the rotation.
In addition, because the case rotates in only one direction by the movable body 5 comprising such single-directional rotating guide member 5b but cannot rotate in the opposite direction, the case has a difficulty in prohibiting leak of the liquid cosmetics when applying a small impact/pressure to the case or positioning the case bottom up.